Bleed Like Me
by Mistress Titania
Summary: Detective Carlton Lassiter is about to get the shock of his life. Xover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Main Pairings are Slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or Buffy The Vampire Slayer, they belong to their creators and distributors; I make no money off this.

Spoilers: Just after Psych S3, Ep11 and all of BtVS but not the comics

Warnings: slash, crossover, angst, humor,

Ratings: R (to be safe)

Parings: eventually Lassiter/Shawn, Xander/???

Summary: Detective Carlton Lassiter is about to get the shock of his life.

* * *

Note: I'm messing with the timelines just a little bit. The finale of Buffy takes place in 2007 instead of 2003. Also I'm making Xander just having turned 22. I'm going by the actor's age for Lassiter (almost 40) and Shawn (32).

* * *

Part 1

Xander sighed as he walked into the Santa Barbara Police Department. It took some effort on Willow's part but she had finally tracked down his biological father, Carlton Lassiter. Since Xander needed a break from finding the mini slayers, this seemed like the perfect time to meet him. Plus, research had showed that the area was pretty low in supernatural activity.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Detective Lassiter is?" Xander asked the nearest person in uniform.

The person just gave Xander a strange look before pointing to a desk that had a small crowd of people around it. Xander headed the direction listening in on the conversation.

"Lassie-face, I'm telling you the spirits are speaking to me! The mother is innocent," whined a male voice.

Xander burst into loud laughter. Having been around enough real psychics, it was easy for him to tell who the fakes were now. There was just a different energy around the real ones. Everyone turned to look at the person who had laughed.

"The spirits! Hehehe, that is so funny," laughed Xander again.

"Hey!" said Juliet.

"Dude that was not cool!" pouted Shawn.

Detective Lassiter glared at the new comer. Only he was allowed to make fun of Shawn, er, Spencer.

"Sorry, sorry," said Xander holding his hands up in surrender. "Just you'd have to know my friends to understand. Anyway, which one of you is Detective Carlton Lassiter?"

"I am," said Lassiter still glaring at Xander.

"Right, okay then. Can I talk to you in private, please?" asked Xander worried he'd already alienated his father by insulting his possible mate.

"No," responded Carlton curtly. He figured it had something to do with his ex-wife and was already annoyed at the young man for making fun of Spencer.

"Fine, okay, then. No real easy way to say this. Congrats, it's a 22 year old boy, Dad," said Xander trying to ignore all the gasps from around him.

"EXCUSE ME?!" snarled Lassiter.

"My mom met you the summer after both of you graduated high school. She passed away a year ago. I just received her stuff and found my birth certificate with your name on it. I also found her diary of that summer. With the help of a friend I was able to track you down. Surprise," Xander wasn't going to add that the location had been aided by a spell.

"Mr. Harris! What are you doing in my town?" demanded the chief standing behind the stunned crowd.

"Vicki!!" shouted Xander with joy and excitement. He ran over to the chief and picked her up spinning her around.

"Xander, put me down NOW!" growled the chief but she had a smile on her face.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't figure to see anyone I knew in the town. I forgot you worked here."

"You didn't answer me. Why are you in my town?" the chief asked pinning Xander with a stare.

"This young man is claiming to be my son, a son I never even had the remotest clue existed," growled Lassiter.

"Really?" asked Chief Karen Vick in surprise looking back over to Xander. "Are you sure?"

"Very, she tripled check," said Xander knowing she was asking if Willow had verified the results using a spell.

"Alright then, why don't the both of you come into my office to talk. I'll make sure you have some privacy. And Xander, he may be gruff but he really is a good guy."

Carlton stared at the chief and this stranger in shock. First the chief just paid him a complement and she also knew this young man. He followed the stranger into the chief's office for a more private discussion like the kid had asked for originally.

End Part 1


End file.
